Silver
by Kyla Stone
Summary: Mako is wanting to ask Korra something, but can he get his courage up? Mostly just fluffy cute. In Mako's POV


**Author's Note: (HAH. This is so far from drabble size it's pathetic. Oh well.) As soon as I saw silver I knew exactly what had to be the item that was silver. A silver wedding band. This is to all you Makorra shippers out there, as I'm not a major shipper of Makorra but end up writing it anyways. :D**

I finger the small velvet box in my pocket once more just to make sure it's there.

"Mako you need to calm down. You've already to checked to see if you had it like thirty times today and I'm not exaggerating, bro." I sigh, knowing Bolin is right. His strong arm wraps around my shoulder, giving me a tight squeeze.

"Just take a little advice from Bolin. Just relax, be yourself, and do great!" He chirps happily.

"Like you've ever asked someone to marry you."

"Oh come on it can't be that hard. You just get down on a knee." He moves away to illustrate his explanation. "Pull the ring out of your pocket, ask the question, and she says yes. It's that simple!" Pabu jumps down from the shelf he was on, to Bolin's shoulders, squeaking a little.

"See? Even Pabu agrees with me!" He grins at me, while I fight the urge to roll my eyes at him. So naïve that boy is.

"Right. Listen I need to get going or else I'm going to be late meeting her."

"Okay! See you later, Mako!" Bolin jumps up giving me a quick hug before I turn to head towards the door.

I'm a bit startled to see Korra waiting for me in a dress. Since when does she wear dresses? Had Pema hinted something to her? I hope not, that would make things a little different. No matter, I need to pay attention to the task at hand.

"Hey beautiful." I say, smiling, hoping it looks natural.

"Hey! You actually made it on time!" She teases. I can't help but notice Korra has her hair down, another rare sight. So gorgeous… what did I ever do to deserve her? Korra. The Avatar. To think she actually cares about me as well… it amazes me.

"Mako?" I snap my attention to her. "Stay with me okay?" She laughs a little as she links her arm with mine.

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I thought a stroll by the water would be nice seeing as the sky is so beautiful right now." I look up at the sky, seeing what she means. That stars and moon are shining brightly down on us, not a cloud in sight. Everything is going perfectly so far for tonight.

As we stroll along the waters edge I find it's hard to talk much, so I just listen to her. Not that I mind, her voice is music to me. She just bubbling over with happiness tonight, which I'm glad to see. She's finally gotten a chance to relax from the past year of having to help get Republic City back on its feet. I'm so proud of her. I figure now is as good as time to ask.

"And then Jinora— hey why are you stopping?" She looks up at me, blue eyes twinkling with both curiousness and mischievousness. I can't help but smile a little, she's so cute.

"I have something I want to ask you." Well that part was easy enough to stay, maybe Bolin was right. Maybe I'm overreacting slightly.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I move away from her to kneel down, but instead of my foot landing on solid ground it has nothing. I find myself falling backwards. I see Korra move to catch me but too late. I'm in the drink. I swim back up to the surface, spitting out some of water that got into my mouth. So much for this going well.

"Hold on Mako, I'll waterbend you up here!" Korra shouts down to me. The water moves around me as she uses the water to push me up to her. When I'm just in reach of her, she grabs my hand, but the water has given out, so gravity takes over. She wasn't grounded. We both tumble down into the cold water. When we've surfaced I look over at the now drenched Korra.

"I thought you were the Avatar, master of all four elements, water being your best."

"Oh shut up!" She splashes water at me. I splash back. Then her. Soon we're in a full out splash fight before we're both laughing too hard to continue. Korra brings her arms up to hug herself.

"Brrr, it's getting a bit chilly don't you think?"

"We should get out of the water before we catch a cold." I say, before started for the little inlet of land under the rocky edge we fell off. Once I'm out, I pull her up onto the ground, helping her to stand.

"Now what?"

"It's called earthbend out of here." She says, her voice full of sass. She stomps the ground, moving her hands a little before I find we're moving up the rocky side on an earthen elevator of sorts.

"Thank you for traveling the Korra Express, we hope you enjoyed the ride." She quips as she tugs me off the piece of rock.

"It was a little rocky." She looks at me unamused.

"Very funny. Come on lets get back to the temple to get some dry clothes." She turns to walk, but I reach out my hand grabbing hers.

"Wait Korra." She turns, looking at me.

"What is it, Mako?"

"I have to ask you now or I'll never do it." I slowly bend to one knee, still holding her hand in both of mine. Her eyes widen slightly.

"M-Mako… what are you doing?"

"Asking you something, I've been considering for a long time. Avatar Korra, will you marry me?" She stands there in what seems to be complete shock.

"I-I… you want to marry me? But Mako…"

"Don't even say it. You're perfect to me, I love you, and you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The question is: Do you?" She goes to move forward than hesistates a moment, considering. Then the next moment she's dropped to her knees, arms around me in a tight hug.

"Oh yes, oh yes I do!" I hug her back tightly before pulling back enough to pull the box out of my pocket. She watches breathless, as I slip the ring onto her fingers. I gently pull her into a kiss, one to seal this promise.


End file.
